Microscopic analyses of cells (bacteria) or molecules are conventionally performed on microscope slides, cover glasses, Petri dishes, multititer plates or in cell culture bottles. Furthermore, carrier systems with liquid receivers, such as reservoirs or channels, are known from prior art. Such carrier systems are disclosed, for example, in DE 43 34 677 or in DE 201 16 019. These are bonded glass systems or plastic chambers in the form of a channel accessible to optical microscopy.
However, these carrier systems have the disadvantage that after a solution with the particles to be microscoped has been filled in, no more experiments can be performed, such as the selection of certain particles or migration studies, except for the addition of solutions. Such experiments have to be performed before the carrier system is filled which on the one hand prolongs the overall examination period and on the other hand involves the risk of a contamination due to decantation.